Distracted
by MsNoodle93
Summary: Llana is having a little trouble focusing in class, Lance starts to notice, but also seems to have a little problem of his own. Oneshot. Not my best work, just wanted another story of them thrown out there, I can't be the only fan. O.o


**Warning! Before reading this story, I want to make it very clear that I do not own any of these characters, or Sym-bionic Titan television show. This is also my first story and my first dirty one shot. O.O Please tell me what you think, I hope I did well. . Oh, and if you are under age, preferably under 18, this is an M rated story, and I suggest you turn away while it's still safe and you are still innocent. (Domdomdom!)**

**Unimportant Side note: I had so much fun writing this, besides the struggles of writing this during class, when people are so intrigued with my handwriting. XD**

**Rated: M for sex**

**Pairing: Lance/Llana**

Distracted

'_I was sick and tired of him. His dark eyes full of angst, his stupid remarks for everything, and that immature attitude that just makes me hate him even more. Most of all his toned body, it makes me so mad whenever I see him in that tight shirt of his, and most importantly when he takes it off. I hate every single thing about him, because every single thing about him turns me on. Even the sound of his voice is too much to handle, like; I can almost swear he is calling my name.'_

Llana snapped back into reality realizing she was asleep in class.

"Llana! Back to reality." Lance said as he snapped his fingers at her. She blushed many shades of red realizing everyone was looking at her. The teacher seemed slightly annoyed, "glad to see you're back with us Ms. Lunis"

After the school day ended, Lance and Llana headed home, Lance staring at her almost the whole way. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She was frantically rubbing her nose. He laughed then responded, "no." She looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Ok? Then why are you practically staring into my soul?"

"I want to know what the hell was up with you today you couldn't focus in any of your classes." He looked at her slightly concerned.

"Oh that…" she looked down at her feet and started to blush, "I-I mean I don't know what you are talking about." Lance started to get real agitated, "you know exactly what I mean! I know you too well Llana, you aren't the best at lying."

She started to get furious, "I'm just" she began to yell than hesitated.

"You're just? Just what?" He looked at her sterner.

"I'm just tired!" She ran straight into the house not saying a word to Octus. Octus faced Lance, "Lance, how was your day?" He just sighed and walked upstairs slamming his door.

'_The Princess is so troublesome sometimes, but today she has been causing more trouble than usual. I don't know how these Earth people can't feel what I am feeling. Something about her is distracting me, I don't know why, I look at her all the time, and not once has this happened to me before. Not only that, but something has been attacking my body, no matter what class I was in my hormones were out of whack. I had to continuously use the bathroom just to get some form of quick release from this agony. Unfortunately something is telling me that it wasn't enough.' _

After a while he realized he couldn't stop thinking about her and went for a walk in attempt of clearing his mind.

Llana was in her room trying to get stuff done that she obviously did not do during class time. Every time her pen touched her paper the only thing that could come to her mind was Lance. She wanted to write his name over and over again, and started to get frustrated which ended up in tears because she didn't know what to think anymore.

_'What is wrong with me? Worlds are at stake and I can only focus on him! What exactly am I experiencing right now? It's so frustrating and annoying. Every time I think about him I get lightheaded and feel pressure from my stomach. Could this be the butterflies these Earthlings talk about? This feeling feels weird, bad, and good all at once. I don't like it but at the same time I do. What am I supposed to do?'_

Octus could hear quiet sobs coming from Llana's room and decided to go investigate. He knocked on her door and in doing so, made the door open since it wasn't closed all the way in the first place. It was so dark, it would take ones eyes a few minutes to adjust, but because Octus could see in the dark he didn't have that problem. He spotted a crying Llana curled up on her bed hugging a pillow. He stood next to her awkwardly, "Llana, what's wrong?" She jumped a little not knowing someone else was in the room with her. "Ah!" She squinted her eyes looking at the silhouette of his face. "Oh, Octus, its you," she placed her hand on her chest catching her breath, " I'm sorry, you just scared me half to death."

Still with a blank face he continued, "Llana, I heard some noises from your room that made me sense trouble."

She snapped at him, "nothing is troubling me!" She realized her anger and frustration was getting the best of her, she placed her hand on her forehead, "I-I'm sorry Octus. But I really am fine, honest. It's just there is something I need to deal with myself," she looked up at him, "…alone." Octus didn't respond, and left her room heading towards the kitchen. Llana got up to close the door and headed for the shower.

'_I've been running forever, but the curiosity still haunts me. I've ignored it multiple times in the past, why can't I now. Was she in trouble, or is she really just fine? Something tells me she really needs me right now, but for what? There is no sign of danger, if there were, Octus would have warned me about it.'_

He started to feel his pants grow tighter making his eyes widen, "no way!" This has been happening since this morning, every time he thought of Llana, or just simply glanced at her, he would have to take a bathroom break to take care of his problem. His mind started to race thousand miles a minute as throbbing in his pants grew more and more intense, "could I really have those types of feelings for Llana?" He blushed crimson and headed towards the house.

By the time he got there his pants were suffocating him, he was ready to burst. Lance traveled up the stairs and headed towards his room, he stopped midway glancing at Llana's door. **(AN: DON'T DO IT LANCE! lol, sorry.)** He didn't know what to think and opened her door locking it behind him.

As he entered her room he could smell a flowery fragrance combined with moisture coming from her shower. She exited the bathroom in just her towel, going to her dresser getting ready to change her clothes for bed. **(AN: Yeah, the lights are still out, don't tell me you haven't changed in the dark before. .)** Lance approached Llana slowly snaking his arms around her waist. She flinched in response, but calmed down realizing who was behind her. She glared at him, "Lance what in the world do you think you are doing?" He moaned into the nape of her neck and pressed his body against hers. She could feel his hardness against her ass making her eyes widen. She was tomato red, "Lance!" He grunted in response to her squirming, it only made him more excited.

He brought his hands up to her chest to strip her from the damp towel. She immediately covered herself, but was immediately stopped by his strong grip, "Don't, I want to see you." She placed her hands on her blushing face ashamed of her exposure.

In attempt to make Llana feel better, he took off his clothes and removed her hand from her face. Granted, she was curious, but she wouldn't dare look at the lower half of his body. He smirked at her attempts of avoiding his lower half and all it's glory, "you might be looking away, but I hope you know that I am not." With that, he took one of her hands and led it to his one part of his body that defines him as a man. Her eyes shot open and looked down at her hand. He was huge, and wasn't so sure she wanted to go through with this. While her hand was there she decided to experiment and squeezed the shaft. He let out a loud gasp and crashed down onto her lips. Their tongues wrestled with each other as she grinded on his thigh. He pushed her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to rub her while slowly inserting a finger. She shut her eyes tightly letting out a loud moan. He couldn't stand the wait any longer, and neither could she. Lance look deep into her eyes, "are you ready?"

She stared at him for a minute realizing what she was about to do, and simply nodded. He lined himself up to her opening and almost immediately rammed himself into her. She gripped his hair and bit her lip crying. He waited for her to adjust, if he were to move anymore he would have burst right there. She opened her eyes and whispered into his ear, "please keep going, just be gentle."

He started to move slowly, and she immediately reacted with pleasure. His breath couldn't keep up with him. She started to whimper, "L-lance, faster." He immediately responded and started pounding into her. After every thrust a scream of pleasure followed. They kept their pace for what almost felt like an hour until he reached his orgasm, "L-Lla-ana!" She digged her fingernails into his back and screamed his name, "LANCE!"

They collapsed onto her floor breathing heavily. Lance looked at her and smiled, "are you ready for round two?"

**AN: Yeah. I am not very good at writing dirty stuff, I hope it was at least decent. XD **


End file.
